Wish Upon A Shooting Spy 5th book
by E. C. March
Summary: Cammie is on the run but she keeps coming back to Zach. Also,the two find a COC list of all the CIA agents! Together they have to piece together what in the world is going on, and the answer just might include the world! Zammie! R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it! Please review to help me improve my writing and I might not make a second chapter if it's not good enough so please review, review, review! So, here it goes!**

I walked into a pharmacy in the town where Gallagher Academy resided. I had been there many times on very different occasions but this time, I was an entirely different person. I had been gone from school for a month. I was alive. And I had even more questions.

The first week after running away, I had changed myself. I had changed in many ways physically although I could never achieve this emotional,

I had died my hair a dull red and cut it to just above my shoulder. A short, straight bang ran across my forehead just above my eyebrows. I wore coloured contacts to turn my eyes a boring brown and had gotten my ears pearce. I had even plucked my eyebrows and altered their shape.

I had then laboured on. I had changed the way I walked. I now strode confidently even though you could still not discern me from a crowd. I developed a southern accent when I spoke and had cultivated an amazing cover story.

I was no longer Cammie Morgan the "chameleon", I was Tia Vanire, the "shadow". Or so I wished to believe.

I had learned throughout my month that a spy's life was equivalent to that of a criminal's. It was freedom although you where always trapped with the knowledge of somebody else always trying to find you. This is a list I had made of similarities:

- you have to always look over your shoulder

- you have to always know where you are going and what you are doing

- you have to always be your cover

-you can't trust anybody

- you have to be a freaking superhero

Well maybe I was exaggerating that last one but it sure felt like it. And if you didn't follow each of these steps, you would be caught within a minute. My problem, was by who?

I had then taken action. I planted bugs on a COC agent who had narrowly missed the explosion. From him I had already learned the new leader of the Coven of Cavan. His name is Adrian Donik. I only hoped to meet him one day. By the COC agent's comments, this man was even more vicious than Cassandra Goode, Zach's dead mother. That must have been hard to beat.

I chose a seat at the counter and ordered a drink. I glanced out side at the light drizzle, hoping my spy friends Zach, Bex , Liss, and Macey wouldn't appear unexpectedly. They should all have gone home for summer break but, you never know anything about spies. Especially Zach.

To my surprise, another group of kids my age appeared through the door. A sweet chime of bells announcing their arrival. I almost did a double take when I saw who it was. My heart sunk at first but then I set a grim smile on my face. This would be my test run with somebody I knew and cared about.

I could hear him chatting with all of his friends as they walked through the aisles toward the counter. I waited patiently, making slurping noises with my drink. I remembered all of the good and bad times I've had with this boy through regretting yet content eyes.

Finally the group came into view. They noticed me easily but Josh smiled at me as if I were a complete strange. I returned the smile confidently.

He went to sit in the chair beside me, only by chance. Sheer luck. But he accidentally banged my arm that I was holding my drink in. Soda splashed on the floor and a little on my arm.

Josh quickly grabbed napkins and begin apologising ferociously. I almost laughed at the gravity he believed this had caused.

"No, no, its fine. I'm Tia Vanire by the way. Sorry, I'm new to town. And you are?"

**So how did you like it? Please review if you want me to continue! I'm not sure if you want me to make a second chapter so please review! Any suggestions or ideas that I could put in the story please share! Thanks for reading! ~~E. C. March**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! And 'jess', sorry that she died her hair but I always hate wigs :p... don't worry though... it's wash out dye so at some point, it will wash out! So, back to the story! **

I sat at the counter thirty minutes later. The stool was becoming hard and uncomfortable but, I wasn't finished yet. Josh and his friends had left a couple minutes ago and my head was still continuously spinning. I had fooled Josh.

I then realized, Josh is not a trained spy, he knows nothing of detection or preservation. I had not won the race yet. I had barely even begun.

I took out a thin device that would appear to be a new brand of ipod. It was really the listening device for the bug I planted on the COC agent. But the people who happened to be around me didn't know that.

I slid the earphones and positioned them comfortably. I took one last glance around, Josh's father was stalking shelves and a customer was purchasing some medicine at the checkout. I would not be interrupted any time soon. I soon became immersed in my "music".

" Mr. Donik, the package is ready." stated a deep voice. This was the COC agent I had planted the bug on. He apparently was talking to the new head of the coven of cavan, Adrian Donik.

I smiled, perfect timing.

"And the gala Mr. Kitchikt?" responded a smooth voice that must have been Adrian Donik.

I almost said "Ahhh..." aloud but then caught myself. The COC agent's last name was Mr. Kitchikt. But what was this gala? And what package? So many questions, so little answers.

"The gala is prepared and ready. We will soon send out invitations to the richest people in America. It will be under the cover as a fund-raiser for a charity called 'Care Of Children'. We are supposedly raising the money for children in America without homes or families. It will be held in two weeks time at Washington in the Trinity Center."

"Good, good. You are proving very useful Mr. Kitchikt. That package is very useful, don't screw this up. I'm sure you can count on great consequences if you do." Mr. Donik's voice was low and threatening. It reminded me of the growl of a panther before he pounced on his prey. This man was definitely dangerous.

I heard Mr. Kitchikt swallow, loudly. This man was frightened. For once, I didn't blame him.

"I hope this gala will be useful Mr. Kitchikt." Again, Mr. Donik threatened.

"It will sir, I shall make it so." Mr. Kitchikt replied.

I slowly took the earphones out. I stood up, stretched, and then nodded at Josh's father. I thanked him for the drink.

I walked out the door. The rain had ceased to pour ten minutes ago. I inhaled, I loved the odour of fresh rain. It smelled earthy and fresh. It smelled like that of rejuvenation. That of renewed life. I almost wished that I could crawl into that feeling and forget everything. Then, I remembered everything. I couldn't do that to my friends and family.

I began contemplating my new mission. I began to contemplate and plan my travel to Washington and my finding this so called package. I checked of my mental lists of needs and need nots.

I realized I was standing in front of Gallagher Academy. It must have been some self conscious thing. I cursed. I should know better than to wander around aimlessly without paying attention.

This is what got spies killed.

I was lucky this time but I was going to have to watch. I couldn't do this. I had to keep my eyes open and mind reeling no matter how hard it was. If not, I would not last long on the field.

I then smiled. Not only was I going to be at the gala but I was going to take a certain someone with me. I began to walk away, a sly smile still plastered to my face.

**So how did you like that? Good? Crappy? Please review! I need to know if I should keep going! IF not, I won't create another chapter but I want to so please review! Thanx for reading! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry guys for taking so long! My dad had deleted what I had! Anyway I'd like to thank you all for reviewing and Zammie is going to come in very soon so don't worry! So, back to the story...**

Let me fill you in with a bit of insight to start this off. That day I heard about the gala, I had seen Zachary Goode walk past one of the windows of Gallagher Academy. I'll admit that my heart had skipped a beat when I had first spotted his dark brown hair and stunning green eyes. I did miss him, more than I could say.

Suprisingly, this had given me cause to smile. Not only because it was reassuring to see him safe but also because he had given me a brilliant idea. I really did love that boy!

I was about to invite some 'friends' from gallagher academy to help find this package without any one finding me! It was perfect!

I was to pass on a message to Zach by means I was unsure. This would explain only the meaning for the gala. I would then allow him to organize everything by having planted a bug on him as I had done to the COC agent. That way I would have private acesse to the comings and goings of Galagher Academy.

The night of the gala I will attend as a daughter of some rich man that had not been determined just yet, and find the package. I would take a picture (if possible) and hopefuly pass it on to Zach or another agent, helping them become more aware and protected.

Although I must admit, way easier said then done. I was not sure it was even possible yet due to the fact that Zach seemed to not be able to take a single step out of Gallagher Academy! This might prove more difficalt than I had originaly bargained for.

Finaly, Zach left the safety of Gallagher Academy, and luckily I was there to follow him.

I began my pavement art working magic. Cracking my nuckles as they did in movies although I still was not sure why they did that.

I trailed at a safe distance, I still had not made up my mind if it was such an advantage to have no crowd to deal with. On one hand, it's harder to trail Zach without losing him. On the other, it's easier to spot me!

After ten minutes I had begun worrying. He had not even attempted to evade my efforts of delivering my note. He was better than that!

We were passing the pharmacy ( this hld a lot of irony) when I spotted Josh coming out.

I was not sure if it was best to draw attention to myself by waving or drawing more attention to myself by him waving at me!

It ended up with him waving at me because I took such a long time. Dammit. I'm not sure I made the right choice.

I approached him cautiously, keeping Zach in my perepheral vision. We exchanged pleasantries and I realized to late that I had become distracted with my ex- boyfriend rather than maintaining my trailing with my boyfriend. I was the worst girlfriend ever!

I looked up as I said goodbye. Swiveling my head, hoping to catch a sign of him.

But I had made a mistake, he had dissapeared. My Zach was gone.

I continued down the street though. My spirits had plummeted in turn of these recent events and I was not opptimistic. Everything had been blanketed by a layer of silence as if I had pressed mute on the world.

I listened carefuly for any sign of him. All I could hear were my own footsteps on the sidewalk and my slow and steady breathing. I jumped when a car flew passed me and let out a nervouse squeak. Wow, some spy I turned out to be.

I continued down the street. The sudden silence was suffocating me. When I heard a rock clack against the side walk opposite of mine. I turned my head. Looking and hoping to find Zach had turned down the alley.

That's when I felt a firm hand clamp down on my mouth and another arm grab me around the waist. I struggled but he was strong and he had a good grip. I was quickly dragged into an alleyway by my unknown captor, helpless as a rag doll.

**So what do you think? I put Zach in! Anyway I am changing the summary because I don't really like it so I hope you don't mind! Anyway review please! I'll try to update as soon as I can! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Hope your liking it so far and MERRY CHRISTMAS! Here is my Christmas present to you.. My next update after that amazing cliffhanger! =P Anyway, hope you like it all you Zammie fans! Here we go...**

I was dragged farther into the alleyway, quickly turned around, picked up and thrust against the brick wall. I was frightened, I admit it. I had shut my eyes closed, afraid of what I would see. I knew my chances of it not being a COC agent were quite slim. Shit.

I had only just begun to find answers and I was already caught. I was one of the worst spies ever! Not to mention that I couldn't even tail Zach.

After a couple of seconds. The suspense was killing me. I had to see who my captor was, even if I didn't like who it was.

I slowly, and timidly opened them, unsure if I wanted to see this. I was met with startlingly, piercing green eyes that I had, long ago, gotten lost in more than once. I almost blushed.

"Zach." I breathed. I was flooded with relief. I even felt like leaning down and giving him a kiss, right then and there.

But he only pushed me harder against the wall, it actually kind of hurt. He growled at me, giving me a dark look as if he was demon straight from the fiery pits of hell, "Who are you, and how do you know my name?"

I then remembered that he wasn't supposed to know anything. I zipped my lip and refused to answer.

"Tell me!" he growled again, louder this time.

"I am Tia Vanire." I choked out. Surprised by Zach's feircness and my longing to kiss him blocking my chances of speaking. This Zach frightened me, a lot.

"I don't believe you." He growled again this time raising his voice even louder, his voice angry and rugged. I saw his arms twitch as if ready to punch me in the face.

"Let me go! Please!" I sobbed, losing my accent in the scariness of my problem. Zach looked almost hotter in his angry state.

He dropped me immediately. His face shocked beyond belief. So shocked even, that I felt like bursting into laughter, no matter how hysterical or insane it felt.

It was quite hysterical really. Him only realizing now even though the store bought dye was already washing out of my hair and I just expected to have a soul connection with him even if I didn't want to admit it.

"Gallagher Girl," Zach whispered in utter disbelief, "Is it really you?" He was shocked to say the least. I could even see hope glimmering on and off his face as if he wasn't sure if he should even let himself hope.

"Hi, Zach." I gulped. This so wasn't a goo idea. Not a good idea in the least.

Happiness swelled across Zach's face. As if his dreams had finally come true.

He swiftly let me down and then pulling me towards him, tenderly kissed me. I can't say that I didn't kiss him back either, that would be a lie.

I had missed Zach so much. I really did and thats why it was all the harder to have to do what I did next. As we kissed, I took out the note I had written to him, and the bug, and slid it into his pocket.

"You have to come back, to the safety of the academy." Zach whispered against my lips.

But you see, I couldn't go back. I couldn't go back to the 'safety' of the academy because I didn't like how other people risked their lives for me. The only thing I hated more was that they always kept me in the dark. I hated when I was excluded from all of the important information. So I told Zach that.

He nodded as if he understood but I really don't thing he did. I think it was more out of sympathy and in order to keep me with him.

He broke of the kiss looked at me in disbelief as if he didn't even believe I was standing

right there in front of him. "You have to Gallagher Girl, for me. Please." He pleaded with me. I could barely resist him either.

I swooped in and began to kiss him again. Hungrier this time. I really, really, really didn't want to leave him. But I had to protect him as well.

"I'm sorry Zach." I whispered against his hard lips, "I really gave to go. I'm sorry." I broke away.

Zach reached out to me, immobilised by my words. "Gallagher girl!" He said urgently. But I was already running. In the last second before I made it out of the alley way I slowed down and looked behind me.

Zach's face had crumpled in defeat. I couldn't stand seeing him this way. "I am really sorry Zach. I will be back." I shouted. I felt like giggling when I repeated The Terminator's last words but it really didn't feel right . I was too depressed already.

I then turned and ran, disappearing from Zachary Goode's sight.

**Merry Christmas everybody! Hope you liked this! Please Read and Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I want to thank all of you for all the positive reviews! You guys made my day! I love writing so I'm really glad I've gotten such great input! I updated as soon as I can but I've also been fooling around with my new kobo... sorry! I hope this chapter is to your liking and if not... review, review,review! Anyways, I'll continue the story...**

I swept my now back to blond hair up and covered it with a chestnut brown wig that had been cut into a cute brown bob. I left my eyes at the same colour, already sick of all the hiding and deception. I dressed in a silver short dress with thin straps and it stuck to my body in quite flattering ways. I was well aware that Zach would be at the gala tonight.

I topped it all off with sensible midnight black flats. I do admit that I had wanted to wear heels (just for Zach). But I knew that if there were going to be COC agents there as well, I couldn't take the chance.

I walked in the humid air to the Trinity Centre. I could hear classical music playing and the low murmur of chatter. I took a couple of deep breaths, calming my always fluttering heart and trying to maintain a level head.

I then hopped up the steps and snuck in.

Inside was a sprawling ballroom filled with elegant, fancily dressed, high society people. I surveilled my surroundings, there were waiters serving some pretty disgusting looking ordeurves but that was the only thing out of the ordinary.

That is when I spotted Liz. Her skinny figure was complimented by a sprawling green satin dress. It helped her appear taller as the dress would normally sweep past her knees whereas she wore matching emerald, bamboo wedges. They were not insensibly high but she fit into the party very well.

I began to search frantically. Surely my other friends weren't here as well. But I knew they were before I saw them.

Bex stood by one of the walls, 100% as much a British bombshell as usual. She wore a knee-length, electric blue dress with a slit an inch from being cut up to her hip. Her hair was straightened and edgy with sparkling samphire studs in her ears. She wore black gladiator sandals which topped off her ensemble.

Not far away, talking to a young man dressed in a grey tux was Macey, the fashonista herself. She wore a scarlet red dress that stopped an inch from her knees, a necklace with a flower shaped diamond, and dangling gold hoop earings. She wore her hair in lush waves that flowed elegantly down. To top it off she wore three inch stilettoes. Wow, she was beautiful and fit in well with the high society people.

But my breath hitched as I saw Zach in a dark black tux that truly made him my prince charming. He was heading toward a hallway that led to the bathrooms but I knew that was not the reason he was headed in that direction.

Conquering my better judgment for my heart's desire, I intercepted him before he made it. Forgetting the reason I was there, I stepped directly in his path.

Zach raised his perfectly shaped eyebrows, revealing his stunning green eyes from under his tangled yet perfect brown locks. "Excuse me." He said politely.

"I'm very sorry," I responded, "But I seem to have lost someone very important."

His eyebrows raised even more at this. He then smirked his famous smirk.

"Is there anyway I can assist you on this matter?" he asked, ever more the gentleman I believed he was.

"Well," I bit my lip, recalling all my practice in acting, "I was wondering if you have seen him. He is quite dashing, charming, and always wears this annoying smirk. He has perfect brown hair that sometimes obscures his stunning green eyes. Does this ring a bell." I asked.

Zach's eyes widened in shock before relaxing back into the smirk.

"I think I've seen him around." He answered and then continued, "Hello my Gallagher girl."

He seemed quite happy to see me which of course overjoyed me. I really did miss him.

"Hello Blackthorne boy." I said with a smile before reaching up on my tip toes and kissing him on those perfect lips of his.

**Thanks again guys for reading! Hope you liked it! I'll try to write this next one quicker this time! They wouldn't exept the document and I had to fool around with it for a couple of days. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm thinking about changing the summary again because I am unsure whether it truly describes this story so... can you please review and give me some suggestions? If I like it.. I hope you'll give me permission to use it ! :) Anyway, hope you like this chapter...**

I broke off the kiss earlier than I wanted to. I had to focus and let my plan unravel. But, sometimes you just can't halp being a girl, "Missed you." I smiled sweetly at him.

" I missed you too gallagher girl, more than you would believe. But, listen, about what happened in the alley-" Zach replied before I broke him off, "Don't worry, we'll talk later. At the moment we have to intercept a pakage between two COC agents."

I glanced around, Zach giving me a questioning face, when I noticed Bex and Liz giving eachother the raised eyebrow and glancing in my direction. Oops, forgot about them.

I glanced at Macey, luckily she was still flirting with the boy, she was now twirling a strand of her curled hair around her finger. Oh Macey.

I whispered under my breath to Zach, "Now push me away with that smirkand meet me in that hallway." I breathed.

"Why?" Zach asked.

"Because you are going to have to answer to Bex and Liz if you don't." I answered him. Understanding dawned on his face before quickly being covered up by that smirk.

"Promise you'll be in the hallway?" He asked.

"Of course, cross my heart and hope to die. Stick a thousand needles in my eye." I recited.

Zach raised his eyebrow and his smirk grew, "Really?" I truly smiled at him, "I used to always say that when I was a kid," I explained, "Now go."

At that Zach pushed me away and I made my face break as if I had just been rejected. I then turned on him and ran to the hallway where the bathrooms were convienently located. There I waited for Zach.

He appeared five minutes later, his smirk turned into a smile when he saw me.

"Bex and Liz suspect nothing?" I asked.

"Nothing." He responded. I nodded, glad that my plan had not been reuined before it had even began.

"So what's this talk about COC agents?" His eyebrow was raised. It seemed there was a lot of questions tonight.

"Well I bugged a COC agent a while back." I explained.

"Good for you Gallagher Girl." He said, obviously impressed.

"That doesn't matter at the moment. We're here to intercept a package between the two." I dished.

"One question." Zach said.

" What?" I asked.

"How do we know who the COC agents are?" He said.

I bit my lip, chewing it while contemplating how to respond.

I then smiled and told, "I have my ways and you'll know soon enough, just let me explain." My heart did little flutters, why had I left Gallagher and this boy. He may be frustrating and sometimes arrogent but I really did love him.

"Then explain away Gallagher Girl," Zach then stooped down and gave me a peck on the lips, "We' ve got all night."

**So how did you like it? Too cheesy? Just review and tell please! I just wanted to put some Zammie for you! Anyway, keep reviewing and I'll keep updating! Thanks for reading guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter! Wasn't sure! And I'm exited about it so I'll just get right to it!...**

I left the hallway, followed a minute later by Zach. I then began to mingle and be the chameleon I was.

I would strike up conversations with people I didn't even know and would act like the high society teen I was supposed to be. All the while I was keeping track of Zach and listening to other people's conversations. Talk about major multitasking!

I was looking for a 'black panther' portrayed by my friend, the bugged COC agent. Mr. Kitchikt would be looking for a 'striking viper'. They thought of very violent names, I almost pitied them for the trouble they will be in when Mr. Striking Viper doesn't get his package.

To bad.

I smiled as I talked to the young boy Macey had been chatting and flirting with earlier. He was a nice boy but he was not nearly my type. I like the dark and secretive boys.

Zach spared me an annoyed glance. My heart throbbed, was that jealously I detected in those dazzling green eyes?

I soon told him good-bye and continued on in my social line. I was so distracted by an interesting conversation about a man buying a black panther and how he could acquire a viper that I didn't realize who had approached me until it was too late.

Bex was standing right in front of me. Fully prepared to strike up a conversation with my mysterious cover.

I quickly indicated to Zach, with my hand behind my back, to the man speaking of the black panther.

I smiled at Bex when she began to exchange pleasantries and swivelled my head to the side.

Zach gave me a nod, telling me he knew what to do, and I relaxed. I didn't relax for long though.

I immediately tensed when my British friend asked, "Who are you?"

I immediately stated my covers name, automatically lapsing into my southern drawl or so I believed, "I'm Tia Venire. Pardon me for not introducing myself." I looked at her, but she didn't seem at all satisfied.

"No, that's not what I meant." She responded, shaking her head.

I asked, actually curious, "Then what did you mean. I honestly do not believe it is at all in fairness to ask a simple question but only retaliate that it is not what you meant. Could I bother you to explain?"

Bex glowered at me for a second and then motioned to Liz and Macey who I had spotted across the room. Uh Oh, I thought, what have I done this time?

She then spoke, "We had that entire conversation in Hindu yet you do not seem Hindu or connected to the Hindu in the least."

My eyebrows flew up as I muttered " Shit." under my breath. This is not good, not good at all.

I motioned for Zach to back me up or get me out of this as a last attempt of escape.

"I'm sorry, I learned Hindu as a child from my aunt who is married to a Hindu man. Hindu is like a second language to me." I lied feebly, checking to make sure I was all English with southern accent.

"I have never met someone from Texas who was connected to a Hindu man. Trust me, I would know." Macey replied as she and Liz came up from behind me.

They immediately flanked Bex and the three of them glared at me.

I sure was in the hot seat know, I thought at an attempt of optimism through humour. It didn't work, not even a bit.

The three girls who were my best friends continued to stare at me. Bex finally opened her mouth and growled, "This is the last time I am going to ask nicely, who are you?"

**So how did you like it? I've decided to change the summary but don't worry, I'm not changing the title! Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys! :) I really do love writting! This chapter has been highly anticipated by me and I couldn't wait to writ it ! ;) Hope you like it...**

"Uh... errr. Well..." I began to stutter. I gulped as I looked into the eyes of the trio. They were all so familiar yet there expressions were so foreign and heart breaking that it was all I could do not to tear up.

" Hello ladies." I breathed a sigh of relief. Zach to the rescue, again.

"What's wrong Rebecca?" He ennuncieted each syllabul carfuly but smoothly, giving me time to make my escape.

I slipped into the crowd of people, not missing the brief moment of distraction. I blended in to the crowd, turning into the chameleon.

All the while I had my head down thinking, "Dammit. Geuss I'll have to bail on the package."

I made a b-line for the hallyway and after that, the ladies washroom. I quitly pushed open the door and scurried inside. I then set to work.

I first flipped my dress inside out. The fabric was a nice yellow tinge that made seem it's own dress. I then slipped the wig off, threw it in the garbage, and pinned my hair up into a bun. Last, I took out soom emergancy contacts I had hidden away for this purpose and turned my eyes a dull hazel. I was a new person once again.

I quickly created a solid cover story and whispered it to myself under my breath, "I am Lily Bonnache. I am from Carolina and my father is a wealthy share holder." It seemed believable after I recited it a couple of times.

I then took a gulp of air and pushed out of the washroom.

The people continued to mill about and there was a low murmer of chatter that continued on and on. I swivelled my head, surveilling my surroundings.

Bex, Macey, and Liz were herding the crowd, looking for me. I could see them asking around but many just shook there heads and continued there conversations. Zach was nowhere in sight.

I strode confidently enough across the room. If I was too meek or too arrogent, I be easily noticed. But, I was the perfect balance between the two. Hey, they don't call me the chameleon for nothing.

I soon reached the doors and the welcoming rush of fresh air. I walked into the enveloping darkness, grateful for the cover.

The night was like rich velvet, it was impossible to see anything. I knew I could either use this to my advantage or disadvantage. I chose to use it to my advantage.

I attempted to dissapear into the shadows, but was interrupted wuite abrubtly.

I had been walking swiftly and ran right into the soft wall of another body. Some spy I was.

I then realized this other body was Zach.

" Hey Gallagher Girl," he smirked, "Can't get rid of me that easily."

"But how did you know it was me?" I asked concerned.

"Hey," he pointed to himself, "Spy, remmember? Besides, I may have missed the last couple times but I'm never going to let that happen again. I've missed you too much."

I had no idea on how to respond, none whatsoever.

" I have goode news," Zach wiggled his eyebrows at me which I just had to smile at, "I have intercepted the pckage." I looked at me expectantly.

I gasped. "You did? Truly," I was amazed yet overjoyed, this mission had been a succsess. "Thank you so much Zach!" I laughed.

Zach looked dissapointed though. "What? No kiss?" he asked.

I giggled and gave him a quick peck before demanding, "Can I please see it?" I held out my hand which he then placed a small microchip you see in phones on my hand.

I then held out my other hand for his phone. He laughed before handing it to me.

I quickly took out his chip and uploaded this one. I booted up the cell again and turned on the screen.

What I saw horrified me.

There was a file marked CIA. And inside contained a list of the names and locations of all the CIA agents and all the trainees. I scrolled down.

I found Bex's, Liz's and Macey's name. I even found my own, at the very top of the list. My eyes continued to scan down the list. My mother's. Mr. Soloman's. Zach's. Grant's. Even little Jonas'.

But it was at the bottom of the list that made me swallow, hard. It even brought tears to my eyes.

There was a clump of names that at the end of each, a red X had been added.

One of those names were my father's.

Matthew Morgan X

**Hey guys, how did you like it? I admit that I loved writing this chapter! This was a long one too! ;) Please , please, please REVIEW! I need suggestions! Thanks for reading! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! :D Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I still am not sure where I want to go (I have two very different ideas) but I wanted to update! Please enjoy this little blurb...**

I felt a strong arm encircle me, stabilizing me in which I was grateful.

"It's all right Gallagher Girl. Everything will be alright." Zach soothed.

I nodded, cursing myself for the escaping tears and not trusting myself to speak. I missed my father more than anyone would believe. I missed my family and I was furiouse of this injustice.

They had killed my father and all he got was a tiny red X? Seriously? Not even a 'TERMINATED' or something along those lines?

My hand clenched at my sides as I continued to scroll up the file. I was running away from the name and I knew it. I would face my issues later.

After a while of scrolling through the long list of names, I finally reached the top.

I glanced at Zach. " You realize what this is right?" I asked.

He nodded solemly, but I needed to say it anyway.

"This is a damn COC hitlist." I cursed again under my breath. This was important.

"It seems the names are in order of importance, to kill I mean." Zach observed.

"Right you are Goode, " I caught on, "So the CIA can give the most protection to the top let's say five people."

"Or, more importantly," he added, "Be there to catch the agents."

I grinned at him. He was right of course.

"So all we have to do is give the most protection to the top five wanted." I concluded.

"But one thing first." I asked, "Why are Grant, and Jonas on here?"

"Well, after the big explosion, a lot of boys escaped the COC. Revoked there status you could say." Zach explained.

He then gave a grim smile.

"Mine was revoked as well, the moment I shot my mom." His eyes were hardened, but there was no regret.

I gave him a pained expression. I pitied him in a way. I ecleast had my mom, he had nobody.

"Well you status is going to be revoked even further if I have my way," I gave him a determined smile, "We are going to take the top five people on this hitlist and give them our special protection. Those COC agents won't know what hit them."

Zach bobbed his head, green eyes sparkling with excitement. "So who are they?" he asked.

"Wha-?" I asked, to caught up in my own thoughts.

"Who are the top five agents?" He said impatiently.

"Oh!" I blushed.

I looked at the screen and did a youtube worthy double-take.

"Who?" Zach asked worriedly.

I then gave him an ironic smile and went down the list.

"Well, I'm first. Your second. My mom's third. Mr. Soloman is fourth and Edward Townsend is fifth." I cursed under my breath at the hidden humor and irony of it all.

This was going to be a lot harder than I thought.

**So do you like? I need suggestions! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! And I'll try to update quicker ;)! Thanks soooo much for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! :D Sorry it took so long, like I said, I had two great ideas and couldn't decide! XD But I've decided now and I hope you like this decision! Warning: This next chapter contains very depressive scenes and not as much Zammie as usual. The author apoligizes for this but this chapter is important to the storyline and just keep reading to see why...**

It all began with Zach staring at mecoldly. I looked up at him through my eyelashes and smiled flirtingly.

But he didn't smile back.

I asked, "What's wrong?"

His solemn expression deepened before he replied, "It's just that I realized something Gallagher Girl. But before you ask, I'll tell you. Your not good enough. Your not good enough for me and your definitly not good enough to stay with you, running away fromeverybody that can help and being in all of this danger.

"It's too much Mrs. Morgan. Your not good enough." A pained whimper escaped from my lips, suprised by his words.

He smirked at me. He then turned around and walked away. Away from me, away from my desperation. And away from my life.

I then broke down and began to cry.

I stood outside Gallagher academy. I had given in and gone back. Hoping to receive the comfort of my old friends, my mother, and Aunt Abby. Maybe even Mr. Soloman.

I then walked in and straight away, I ran into Bex, Liz, and Macey.

They scowled when they saw me. I had my arms opened wide for a huge group embrace.

Instead of running, and screeching out of joy, they gaped at me as if I were crazy.

"Guys?" I hesitantly asked.

"No, Cammie, you walked out on us." Bex replied and then walked down the hall. I then looked towards Macey.

She gaveme a look of disgust. "You could have trusted us Cams. In fact, it was the least you could have done." She then turned her back and followed Bex.

I gaveLiza look of complete humilition and desperation. "Sorry?" I tried on her.

"I'm sorry Cammi, I really am." She too, then turned her back on me and walked away.

I felt tears begin to fall and headed to wards the headmistrisses office.

I froze before knocking on my mothers oak door and then continued with my motion. I gave it three good thumps.

I then heard a faint but elegant, "Come in"

I entered and my mother just stared at me. "Well?" She asked.

I stared at her incredelously, was she not happy to see me? Had nobody missed me?

"It is the least you could do Cameron, to explain why you left."

"I then fumbled with words, "Look mom...-"

"No you look Miss Cameron Anne Morgan, you left and can't expect to come back barging into our lives after all the havoc you caused last time."

"Havoc?" I questionned, then continued, "Hey, and where's Aunt Abby and shouldn't Mr. Soloman be back out of the infirmery yet?"

My mom's face darkened. "I hate you," she muttered before she spoke to me, "You Aunt has very unfourtunatly passed due to the bullet she took for you. It turns out her wound was infected. Oh, and Joe? He didn't survive his injuries, you killed him too." She then broke intoa wave of tears.

She then screamed, "My own daughter! She took my life away!" And was consumed by greif.

I then was suprised when Mr. Townsend came rushing in and ran too her, conforting her in a more intimate way then I ever believed possible.

She then kissed him and mumered, "Thank-you Edward, I just need to think, August."

I then asked, "August?" Before instantly regreting it.

Mr. Townsend shot daggers at me. He then answered, "Me and your mother are getting married in August Cameron." he answered.

My body shut down in despair.

I felt myselfbeing shaken and a voice nagging, "Cammie, Cammie! Gallagher Girl wakeup!"

My eyes shot open and I realized I had been crying. Zach stared at me, concerned.

After the gala, we had drove into a small town, an hour from Washington, and checked into one of those crappy hotels.

I sighed with relief, it had all just been a dream, I chanted. Or rather a nightmare.

I returned Zach's gaze, wiped my eyes and told him, "I'm fine."

Zach did not seem convinced but accepted it. He then said, " I have to receive soom messages frommy classified contacts," At that he winked at me and I returned it with his trade mark smirk as I sniffled, "I'm going to head to the Café across the street from us. Keep the doors locked and don't open it for anyone."

I nodded.

"I'll see you later Gallgher Girl. I kissed me on the forhead and wuickly exicted the room.

I wiped my eyes again to catch the stray tears and then lay back on the bed.

Five minutes later, I heard a knock on the door an a call of, "Room service!"

I stumbled to the door, prepared to turn the maid away before crawling back into bed.

I wipped open the door and stared out.

I was greeted by a rough man dressed in all black and the gun he held to my chest.

**How'd did you like it? I know it was confusing at the start but I hope you don't mind! Please REVIEW! Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait but my teachers are terrible when it comes to homework! But I've finally almost finished it all so I can get back to writing! :) I left you with a bit of a cliffy so I couldn't wait to get back... Here we go again...**

I whimpered in surprise as he dug the gun's barrel into my shirt. I was completely caught off guard by this sudden turn of events.

Where was Zach? I wondered frantically. Why couldn't he show up when I needed him? I pleaded silently to no one.

I asked the man evenly, "What do you want?"

I met his eyes with a cold stare, a stoic expression settling over my features. I would ecleast put up a worthy fight before he would take _me_ down.

He answered me squarely, "Doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're coming with me." His voice held a menacing edge that would make even the strongest man think twice before double crossing him.

"And if I refused?" I questioned, knowing that I was pushing my luck but that I also needed to stall for time.

"If you refuse," The man growled, "I have the opportunity to shoot you down where I stand." I could tell by the lilt in his voice that he wanted me to refuse just to use his gun.

Well I wouldn't let him.

I agreed, "Fine, I'll come with you." Spotting that he had handcuffs in a holster at his side. I almost whistled. That sure was one stupid man as he bent his head to grab the cuffs.

In a flash, I had taken my opportunity and pretty much karate chopped the mans neck. I struck all the nerves available, thanking god for giving me the opportunity.

He crumpled to the ground like the heap of garbage he was. I took his cuffs and gun, fumbling to place the cuffs in my pocket before sprinting down the hallway.

One of the first lessons you learn as a spy is to never take an elevator. Your trapped in a little box for 30 seconds and you have no idea who will appear when the doors reopen.

At that I shouldered the stairwell door open and skid to a stop. I breathed in and out, trying to calm my racing heart. I listened carefully. There were angry voices on the main floor. There must be mor agents, I concluded.

I took a couple more deep breaths, trying to clear my head of all panic. I soon replaced it with a cool sense of reasoning and self assurance. Or so I thought. I then heard to door below me open and running footsteps on the stairwell.

Oops. There goes my clear head.

I began to race up the stairs, taking them three at a time. I could hear my footsteps echo and mingle with the others below me. Wincing as I took each one.

I soon reached the third and final landing and the door it led to. With one quick gasp to catch my breath, I plunged through it, hoping to my very core that there weren't any agents beyond it.

I got lucky.

There were no agents in sight although there weren't any ladders either.

I was on the roof. There was no escape and I could hear the footsteps fast approach. I walked to the nearest edge, peering over at the three story drop. Boy was I glad we hadn't picked a ritzy, twenty story hotel.

I knew I could not jump the distance. I would be lucky to survive it.

I heard a quiet hiss from the other side of the building. "Gallagher Girl!" It was Zach!

I raced over there to see him standing with his arms outstretched. I shook my head right away. I so was not going to do that.

"Jump," he ordered, "I'll catch you."

I shook my head again, biting my lip. There must be another way!

The thundering on the stairs grew louder and then louder still as I faced my indecision.

The door flew open with a huge force behind it.

I had made my decision.

There was harsh yelling behind me, I almost smiled at there desparetness.

I then closed my eyes, and took the plunge.

**How'd you like? Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! You know you want to! :P I'll try to update soon! Thanks for reading! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this this next chapter but first I have a question. I was reading some fanfictions and realized that I was like the only one without a disclaimer! I mean, what are the point of disclaimers? I was just hoping somebody would be kind enough to fill me in. :) So here's the chapter...**

I felt the air fly past me and the earth draw closer. I had my eyes firmly shut and refused to open them even if my life depended on it. Oh yeah, it kinda did.

My eyes jerked open as I felt strong arms embrace me. But that only slowed me down, I felt a soft body cushion my crash landing as I went sprawling in a heap.

I giggled as I wiggled myself up into a standing position and then held out my hand to Zach. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand.

I was just about to ask him if we could do that again when a bullet imbeded itself in the pavement beside us. Without saying a word, we began running hand in hand.

A rain of bullets fell down on us as we reached the corner of the building. I refused to look up at our assaultants, I just continued to run.

We were almost out of shooting range as something zinged past my head. Another bullet embed itself in the concrete right in front of me.

I picked up my speed as I gasped to Zach, "Way to close for comfort." He solemly agreed with me as he gave a curt nod.

It was not long before we managed to duck into an alley, weave our way through a series of an intricate maze of connecting alleyways, and find ourselves heading into what appeared to be the local dinner.

We were gasping for breathe as we asked for a table for two.

The waitress had strawberry blonde hair, stunning hazel eyes and a body some girls would dye for. I gave a sigh of relief when Zach didn't give her a glance.

She led us to a table by the window as we sat across from each other. We kept rigid and surveilled our surroundings to prfection, counting the escape routes, and watching for COC agents.

It was not until the waitress came back with our menus that we finnally relaxed. I took another look at the girl, she definitly was not chameleon material, too gorgeouse.

I studied how she walked, talked, and conveyed her thoughts and ideas. It was always a good idea to have cover's on hand if you know what I mean I thought and glanced longingly at Zach.

He was still staring through the wind and jerking his head to see everyone who left and arrived through the entrance.

The wairtess then came to take our order. Zach, of course, already knew what he was getting while I hadn't thought that far ahead. He asked for waffles while I ordered the first thing I could see on the menu, bacon and eggs. Yum.

After she left I asked Zach, "How did they find us?"

He shook his head and looked straight into my eyes, "I have no idea but I don't like it one bit."

The waitress came with our drinks, I had orange juice while he had coffee.

I asked, "So did you reach your contact?"

He nodded his head before telling me, "I did but, you see, my contact is Grant and he has apparently not had any time to find the info we need. Apparently, with both of us missing, the CIA is on high alert and are not in need of the COC recruiting any new agents. Blackthorne has been transfered to Gallagher Academy until further notice. I had to hang up on him because Bex still hasn't made it back there yet and he is freaking out."

At this he put on his smirk.

"Although he'll never admit it," he continued, "I believe he's quite smitten with your brithish friend."

At this I smiled, Grant might not be the most brilliant spy but he was smart enough to be one and I believed he'd be good for her.

"You didn't tell him your with me did you?" I questionned him.

At this his smirk faltered, "It may have slipped out. But before you get made, I threatened him

in many violent ways that I prefer you don't know and long story short, he won't be telling any one anytime soon."

I bobbed my head and retorted, "I'll deal with you after we eat." I smiled as he raised his eyebrows.

On cue, the waitress appeared and set our plates down in front of us.

Zach smirked, I then responded, "I'm going to need all the energy I can get if I'm going to deal with you."

And with that, we dug into our food.

**How'd you like it? For once I didn't really leave you with a cliffhanger! :P Please REVIEW! They brighten up my day, each and every one! So please, make my day and... REVIEW! Thanks so much for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heeyyy guys! So sorry for not updating sooner! It's just that I had this ultra amazing idea for another story and couldn't help but get it started! Hope you don't mind!**

I woke up to my phone vibrating. As you are probably aware of, I'm not a morning person. That is why I managed to knock it over onto the ground and fumble with it for several minutes.

Boy this somebody was persistent. I wonder who it was?

I froze, I was suddenly made out of stone. My blood had run cold and adrenaline began to pump through my veins. I snapped up and grabbed the phone, instantly alert.

This was a brand new cell. Purchased the night before with Zach. Only he had my new number and I had bought the phone under a fake name. So who could it be?

I flipped the phone open and pressed talk, "Hello?" I barked.

"Hello," a sly voice spoke, "Cameron Morgan." the voice added. It was a male's voice, smooth and like a low growl. It was familiar but I could not figure out where I had heard it before.

"Cameron Morgan? I asked bewildered. "May I ask who this is?" /I stuck to the cover I had the phone under, a Mrs. Tia Venire of course.

"Now Cammie, let's not play games shall we? The longer it takes for you to give us what we want, the longer Mr. Goode is tortured." I heard a smile in his voice he was happy about this?

Wait Zach? Mr. Goode? Oh, no. My heart was in my stomach.

I stumbled to the motel door. In a daze, limbs heavier as this information sunk in.

I remembered last night, it was late after we finished eating. We walked confidently to the parking lot, hand in hand and inconspiously walked to an unnoticeable car at the back car. I stood watch well Zach broke in and hot wired it.

We were soon driving down a highway, twenty miles over the speed limit. Half an hour later, we were pulling into the motels parking lot. My voice was hoarse from me screaming at Zach the entire time. He just put on his smirk.

We soon checked in. Two separate rooms, thinking it would be less suspicious. The COC would be expecting us to share a room again.

He kissed me for a minute and then we parted ways.

I rushed out into the corridor. Down three doors and to the left. I froze. A gasp escaped my lips as I crept closer.

Zach's door hung off it's hinges and the room was a mess. Everything was everywhere and nothing was where it was supposed to be. The dressers were over turned, the covers that were supposed to be on the bed were strewn across the floor and Zach's clothes were everywhere! One of his shirts even hung off a lamp.

I trudged inside, slowly lifted the phon up to my ear and growled, "Where is he?"

The man's voice laughed and I finally new who it was, "," I cursed, "Bring him back. Now!"

I was livid with anger. This was too much! I felt myself getting angrier and angrier. But the man just laughed.

"Very good Miss Morgan. I see you carry some of your father's spy genes. I'm sorry but Zachary is to useful to give up. You have to come and get him."

I was to angry to think rationally. They had pretty much forced me to leave my friends and family, killed my father, and took Zach? This was too much.

I then promised Donik a dangerous promise, "Oh I'm coming to get Zach Mr. Donik. Count on it."

I heard him bark another low laugh. "I'll be waiting Cameron. But be quick, I don't know how much time Mr. Goode has left"

With that the line went dead.

**How was it? Does it make up for the long wait? Sorry about that again! Review!**


End file.
